


Date Night

by VibeScribe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco - Freeform, Cisco's accidental innuendo, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, THEY'RE DORKS, Tickling, as usual, flashvibe, poor nutrition choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibeScribe/pseuds/VibeScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go on a date, but only one of them actually knows it's a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was because of a prompt I saw on tumblr "Imagine your otp kissing, but it’s like, only 40% actual kissing and 60% giggling." So naturally, I thought of flashvibe. Not beta'd, sorry for any mistakes!

“Alright dude, I’ve got a plan.”  Cisco’s determined voice startled Barry, and he looked up from the test results Caitlin had given him to go over.

“For these?” He asked, holding up the results. He knew he needed to go faster. The latest tests and training had produced improvements in his speed, but only marginally. Cisco shook his head.

“Nah man, for this  _weekend._  We are having a trainingless, crimeless, super-evil-metahuman-less weekend. You, me, a lot of food, and a two day Star Wars marathon. No if’s, and’s, or’s, or buts.” He stood adamant, hands on his hips. “Well, two butts actually. Yours and mine. On my couch. Watching Star Wars.” His tone and expression left little room for argument. Barry grinned and raised his hands in surrender.

“Alright, fine. I guess we could use the break.” Cisco nodded, pleased at Barry’s quick agreement.

“Be at my place on Saturday, 10am. Bring your overnight bag.” He grinned, rubbing his hands together. “This will be a marathon for the ages!” Barry chuckled.

“It’s a date then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday morning at 10:23, Barry knocked on Cisco’s door. It opened to reveal Cisco standing with one hand on his hip, eyebrows raised.

“Dude.”

“Don’t say it.”

“How can you always be late.” Barry sighed and walked in, whacking Cisco with his bag as he passed. He huffed a laugh at Cisco’s affronted squawk “ _Abuse_!” and kicked his shoes off. He wandered in towards the couch and flopped down, tossing his bag to the side. The entire apartment smelled like popcorn.

“So dude I made five bowls of popcorn, and then for dinner I’m making my top secret cheese explosion pizza bombs.” Cisco grinned, bouncing on his toes with excitement. Barry snorted.

“Cisco, your ‘top secret’ cheese explosion pizza bombs are just four cheese hot pockets with extra cheese on top.” Cisco clutched his chest with a dramatic gasp, looking scandalized.

“How dare you insult the sanctity of my pizza bombs, Bartholomew Henry Allen. Keep that up and you ain’t getting any tonight.” Barry burst out laughing, missing the strangled noise that escaped Cisco.

“Now you brought me here with the promise of lots of food and- hey are you alright?” Barry raised his eyebrows at Cisco, who suddenly looked like he’d swallowed his own tongue.

“I think the popcorn is burning.” He managed to squeak out, after a moment of silence. He ran back into the kitchen, where Barry could hear him clattering around.

“Hey Cisco, you need any help or…?” Barry called out cautiously, rising from the couch. Cisco reappeared, precariously balancing five very large bowls of popcorn.

“Good news, the popcorn is not burnt.” Cisco’s voice was partially muffled, his entire head obscured in his attempt to balance the bowls with his face. “And even if it was burnt, you’d get that bowl. Four of these are for you anyways, the Human Bottomless Pit.” Barry snorted, helping him place the bowls on the coffee table without incident.

“Maybe that’s my true metahuman ability, being able to eat everything, and my speed is just a side effect.” Cisco nodded slowly, looking thoughtful.

“Then you’d definitely need a name way cooler than ‘Human Bottomless Pit’. I can do so much better than that.” He said, grinning at Barry. Barry grinned back, returning to his seat on the couch where he was struck by a sudden thought.

“If you made me  _four_  giant bowls of popcorn, how many ‘top secret cheese explosion pizza bombs’ did you make for dinner?” He asked. Cisco sat down next to him, their knees and shoulders brushing. He turned, fixing Barry with a serious look.

“Too many.” He answered solemnly. Barry couldn’t hold in his giggle, and Cisco’s serious expression cracked. They both fell back into the couch, laughing. Cisco recovered first, leaning forward to grab the remote. He glared at Barry, but the effect was ruined by his poorly suppressed smile and the laughter still in his voice. “Enough metahuman discussion dude, we’re starting the movie.” Barry nodded, still smiling, and settled back into the cushions with his first bowl of popcorn. Cisco hit play, the music started up, and they both focused on reading the opening crawl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were two thirds of the way through the second movie, and Barry was on his third bowl of popcorn, only halfway paying attention to the screen. It was more fun to watch Cisco’s reactions to the movie, even though he’d seen them countless times.

 _This is really nice._  Barry thought. _Getting away, hanging out like this. Just the two of us watching movies, Cisco even made dinner and-_

Oh.

_Oh._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Cisco.” Cisco hmm’d in response, mouth full of popcorn. He turned his head towards Barry, but kept his eyes on the screen. “Is this a date?” Cisco stopped mid-chew, his next handful of popcorn frozen halfway to his mouth. His wide eyes snapped from the screen to stare at Barry.

“Are you…” Barry paused, “Are you  _wooing_  me?” He asked. Cisco finished chewing slowly and swallowed hard, trying to ignore his heart pounding in his ears.

“Only if it’s working?” He said, voice rising at the end to make it sound like a question. Barry shone an endearingly bright smile towards Cisco that caused his heart to perform some quite complicated acrobatics in his chest.

“It might be.” He said, almost shyly, and slipped his hand into Cisco’s, intertwining their fingers. Cisco was now reasonably sure that his heart could compete in Olympic level gymnastics. Cisco returned Barry’s smile with one that he hoped wasn’t too horribly besotted and turned back to the movie, leaning slightly more into Barry’s side.

After about ten minutes, Barry began fidgeting. He shifted to face Cisco, nervously biting his lip.

“Can I kiss you?” Cisco’s heart jumped up into his throat.  _Oh God please yes please._

“Yeah.” He managed to reply, pleased with how steady his voice came out. But then Barry was leaning in and Cisco’s internal rambling shut off.

The first brush of lips was hesitant, the barest amount a pressure. Cisco tilted his head for a better angle and kissed back. Barry sighed into the kiss, pressing eagerly forward. Cisco’s hands hovered uselessly in the air for a moment, before settling on Barry’s upper arms. Cisco sucked gently on Barry's lower lip, and the noise Barry made caused heat to curl in Cisco’s belly. Barry's hand went up to tangle his fingers into Cisco’s hair, and Cisco couldn't hold back his moan when Barry’s grip tightened and pulled him closer.

Barry took advantage of his parted lips and  _oh_ why did he wait so long for this, it was hot and wet and Barry tasted like the popcorn they had been eating and it was  _perfect._  Barry curled his tongue, coaxing Cisco’s to follow and  _sucked_ , and oh boy is Cisco glad he’s sitting already or else he’s sure his knees would’ve buckled.

They part a few moments later, breathing heavily. With their faces this close, foreheads pressed together, Cisco could count every one of Barry’s ridiculously long eyelashes. Barry smiles shyly at him, and Cisco is pretty sure he’s going to develop a serious heart condition from this. He swallows.

“Maybe we should uh…” He trails off.

“Slow down?” Barry finishes for him. Cisco huffs a laugh.

“That’s ironic advice, coming from you.” He says. Barry glares in mock-annoyance, jabbing him in the side with his finger. Cisco lets out a loud, surprised yip. Barry raises his eyebrows, eyes lighting up.

“Cisco.”

“No.”

“Are you ticklish?” His smile has turned wickedly devilish, and it would be unfairly sexy if Cisco didn’t already know what he was planning.

“ _No_.” Cisco’s voice is pitched higher now, and he’s leaning away from Barry.

“Are you  _sure_?” Barry teases.

“Barry I swear I will call every major media outlet and tell them the Flash is a cruel, heartless,  _evil-_!” Cisco’s threat gets cut off with his own loud yelp as Barry tackles him down, fingers digging mercilessly into his sides. Cisco is squirming, all elbows and knees in an attempt to fight Barry off. He’s laughing uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face. One particularly violent wriggle sends them rolling off the couch, Cisco landing on top of Barry with a loud ‘oof!’. Barry finally relents, settling his hands on Cisco’s waist, chuckling into Cisco's shoulder. Cisco lifts himself slightly off Barry’s chest, just far enough to glare down at him.

“You’re terrible.” He grumbles, and Barry hums in amusement. “That was not appropriate superhero behaviour. You secretly been hiding your alter-alter-ego? An evil super villain, the Tickler. Assaulting innocent civilians and-” Barry cuts him off with a quick kiss. “Hey I’m complain-” Another kiss. “Would you just-” Another kiss. He sighs shortly against Barry’s mouth, but they’re both smiling now. “You’re terrible.” He finishes, before leaning down to properly kiss Barry.

Although it’s quite difficult to kiss when they both can’t stop smiling, and it only gets worse when they dissolve into giggles. It soon turns into little more than their noses bumping and their lips occasionally sliding together through the giggles.

Cisco is vaguely aware of the credits music playing in the background, but he jerks upward and gasps “Pizza bombs!” when he hears the stove timer ding. He tries to stand, but Barry whines and playfully tugs him back. Cisco flops back on top of him, laughing, and plants a firm kiss on Barry’s mouth.

“You gotta let me go dude, I’m not finished wooing you yet. I made dinner, remember?” He grins and wiggles out of Barry’s grip, jogging into the kitchen, but stopping once to shoot Barry a smile that was  _definitely_  far too terribly besotted.

 


End file.
